One Piece:The New Voyage
by joker hawkins
Summary: A story about a boy with his brother and their nakama overcoming odds and traveling the dangerous sea to become the pirate king! ..Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece:The New Voyage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the islands on the Canon but I do own the original characters you going to read about.**

A lone figure sat on lush green grass on a massive hill looking down at the town below him even though there was rainfall boy never seemed to care about it,only wearing his black jean,red t-shirt with a yellow up-side down triangle printed on it,purple finger less gloves and green shoes that were wet along with the rest of his black eyes piercing through the heavy rain,thinking about how he came to be on this hill when just a few hours ago he was walking with his older brother through the busy market district of Orange Town but today he was not very excited about hanging out with his himself heading to this Hill to be left with his thoughts.

'_ah! this is so depressing to sit here on this damn hill with so much rain going on,look how wet I am'_ looking at his wet jean in frustration.'_ but I'm actually finding it calming to sit here and think.' _The boy thought to himself.

Taking his wet gloves and putting it into his pocket but stopped halfway as he heard a branch of a tree his head to the direction the sound came the area a quick scan finding nothing out of the ordinary,returning to his thoughts a new monotone voice caught his attention.

"so this is where you have been Alex.I did not know a loud-mouth like you would be in such a place to begin with but I must say you did a great job of decorating this place with your sorrow." The mysterious voice said in the shadow of the who was still sitting down listened to the voice and growled in anger.

"Why must you always be so stupid Nino? you made me think I was being watched." Alex shot up and turned toward the figure leaning against a tree.

"is that a way you greet your older brother after disappearing on me" Nino pointed at Alex who was not about to let his older brother get the best of him in this argument."but I don't expect a idiot to understand the concept of brotherly love" Nino shrugged as he pushed himself off the tree and walked toward Alex who looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

Nino glared at Alex but noticed that Alex's clothes were was not also exactly safe from the rain as his blue jean with a chain hanging on the side of it,a trenchcoat and underneath it a black shirt with pink floral eyes and long red hair tied in a ponytail but the most defining feature to his appearance was the katana in a red sheath.

'_judging by how wet he is,I'll say he has been here for a while ever since he disappeared ' _ Nino thought but scratched his head to rid himself of his thoughts it was not the time to play the loving brother his attention again to alex.

Alex was not prepared for what happened next as he was struck with the sheathed katana on the head by Nino who was smiling wickedly at the amount of pain he caused to was rolling on the wet grass clutching his head in pain a limp grew comical on his head but the pain stopped. Alex sat up and looked at Nino with a expression that could make a pirate cry for mercy but Nino handled the situation with ease,the comical mood quickly died down.

"why must we be here Nino?Alex asked before continuing without waiting to hear a answer."I mean I love this town but I have a dream and I want to make that dream a reality someday maybe today or tomorrow but I can't do it while I'm in Orange Town.I think its time me and you leave this place and say goodbye to mom and dad,the open wild sea awaits us to conquer it." Alex declared with tears threatening to spill but held his emotions in check,he knew better not to show weakness to his just looked at his younger brother in disbelief,to him this was turning into a stressful event instead he did something that he didn't think he would do...He hugged Alex and said

"so you want to get out of this place,now that I can't argue with you on that." Nino sighed as he let go of Alex and scratched his head in deep thought." But...I would go with you to fight along side you but I will also protect you,so I'll will go with you." Nino admitted with a shallow smile on his face.

"Really!" Alex exclaimed in excitement that suddenly the background exploded into shooting stars and pirate ships blasting cannons and him standing on a deck of a pirate ship with a figure head of a Crow,his hands on his waist in a heroic for his part covered his eyes from the blinding spectacle happening before his eyes.

'_I am brothers with a idiot this is one of the times I wish he was never born.'Nino_ thought as Alex was still doing the heroic pose.

"yes now we ca-" but Alex was interrupted by a punch to his head and that ended his light show in a instant."why must you always be a barbarian,could you not see I was busy" Alex argued pointing a accusing finger at Nino who didn't like being called a barbarian,sweat dropping at the antics Alex was doing to lure him into getting angry.

'_enough of this crap.'_Nino thought to himself as he shrugged and walked away from his fuming younger brother but stopped and slightly turning around."Oi bastard are you coming or not?" Nino asked who was done with his rant.

"yeah I'm coming,Hey! wait up."Alex replied as he ran toward to a already walking Nino,they were heading to the market district of Orange Town.

**Market district**

Nino stopped and looked at his brother who was not aware that Nino had brought his right hand to his chin in a thinking gesture and asked Alex who was still walking without Nino.

"so Alex since you want to become a pirate,a pirate must have nakama to help around with the ship and fight with you thought about the amount of nakama you want?" Alex stopped to think about a way to answer the question,he snapped his fingers together to signal that he got the answer.

"well I think I would want 5 to 8 nakama but you didn't ask me the important question". Nino was confused at what Alex said." I would also name my pirate crew Blackbird pirates" Alex finished. Nino nodded his head in approval and continued walking alongside Alex toward the house they stayed in with their parents.

**10 Minutes Later**

They finally reached the front door of a medium sized house,the house was painted ocean blue but the roof was painted bright red standing out from the other houses in the at each other to see who would open the door first,Alex looked at his older brother with pleading eyes and Nino just rolled his eyes at the way his brother looked but gave in as his hand reached for the stopping to check if Alex was next to him,which he was Nino proceeded to open the door.

"you owe me big time for this" Nino muttered himself as he turned the doorknob and heard a soft clicking sound meaning that the door was quickly moved behind Nino for some degree of protection.

Nino pushed the door open and walked in the house that was unusually quiet to begin with as he and Alex walked toward the lounge but stopped as both of them heard a chuckle in the kitchen and turned around to face a figure sitting on a chair drinking tea. Alex being the curious of the two asked

" who are you and what are you doing here.?

the man moved around the cup of tea in his hand and looked at the two teenagers before him." who am I ? you ask young man well I am the get ground you stand upon." the man said in a cold commanding tone and slammed the empty cup against the and Nino took fighting stances and ready themselves to fight this mysterious man.

'_something is not right here,I can't put my hand on it but something must've happened while we were away'_ Nino thought as his hands erupted in fire.

" A logia user I see this is certainly interesting,so I take it that your control over your fire ability extends to your hands" the man said in curiosity but wad more surprised as all three of them was locked in a blue sphere.

Alex vanished in a instant and appeared in front of the man and threw punches at the man in quick succession but the man parried all of the punches and punched landed on Alex's stomach,coughing out a bit of blood Alex was in a burst of pain as the man did not give him any chance to man placed a knee to Alex's jaw that sent Alex flying upward trying to stay conscious Alex flipped and landed on his knees.

Nino was shocked at the amount of power the man was using to easily block all of the punches Alex threw his way but Nino was not about to let that crush his fighting spirit as he ran toward the man who was just standing there not bothered to act as he looked at Nino running toward him with his hands covered in flames.

**Berry Blast!.**The man called out as he extended his arm and it burst into berry shaped balls that sped toward Nino who was so shocked that he forgot that the berry shaped balls projectiles were speeding toward him.

**Shift! **Alex scream as Nino was replaced by Alex who took the full force of the berry shaped was outraged at what happened and ran toward a unconscious Alex.

"what a noble sacrifice your brother did for you,you must be glad that you got such a brother" the man chuckled as his arm returned back to normal but Nino was not listening to him he was busy trying to wake up Alex but to no effect.

'_why did you do such a foolish thing Alex! ,if you must die I will never forgive myself for being unable to protect you.'_Nino thought to himself as he laid Alex back down and charged the man standing behind wild flame covered punches at the man who just broke his body to berry shaped balls and returned back to normal to place a round-house kick to Nino who was sent flying across the room and crushed into the wooden table that was scattered to pieces as the man jumped on Nino's prone body.

"you must be happy that I don't like killing children even if they are weak and defenseless things but I must say you and your little brother over there are surprisingly strong for your that you fought the captain of the Saint merge pirates." the man concluded as he walked away from Nino who was having a hard time getting up,coughing blood he got up and ran to his katana grabbing it and taking it out of it's dashed toward the walking man and attempted to cut down the man but was stopped as the man side stepped the mad swing of the blade and landed a hard punch to Nino's face that rendered Nino unconscious.

" A tough nut to crack you are kid,you would do well if you were one of my men but tete is no place for kids in the open sea." the man said as he continued his walk to the door but stopped as a sound came from his out the Den-Den Mushi out of his pocket a new voice came through the snail phone.

"Is the job done Captain Icy Eight?"

Author' Note: So this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote and if there is some grammar errors please tell me so that I can improve and I'm trying to find my own style of writing. Nino and Alex are my own characters but there will be more to come. Tell me what you think about the first chapter,any review is welcome from flames to love because I want to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece:The New Voyage.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece but I do own the original characters in the story.**

Author note: so since the first chapter of my story I got a helpful review that highlighted a couple of things that I should focus on, so at the end of the chapter I will mention a few things about the story.

chapter two:** Winds of change**

The Sun shine brightly to usher in a new day to fill with happiness and joy but at once house in Orange Town things were not looking good. Two forms laid apart from each other on the cold kitchen floor,the house filled with silence but the sun piercing through the curtains of the kitchen window.

One of the forms started to wake up from his deep sleep,sitting up and shaking his head Alex looked around the wrecked room and his eyes quickly settled upon his older brother laying lifeless on the floor with his katana not far away from up and moving to stand against the wall Alex tried to think about what happened yesterday with the strange man in their house.

'_who was that man? he didn't looked like someone I see in town but whoever he was strong...' turning_ to look at Nino who was still laying unmoving on the floor.'_maybe Nino must have gotten his name or something'_ Alex thought to himself.

Alex walked toward the unmoving Nino and started to lightly kick him on the chest when that didn't work to wake up Nino,Alex got slightly angry but didn't let his anger get the better of him instead he got an idea and chuckled evilly to himself.

"this will sure get sleeping beauty awake in no time." Alex muttered to himself and inhaled as much air he needed."Hey! Nino there is a lady here selling dango!" Alex screamed as loud as he could but didn't expect such a quick response from Nino who shot up and had a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Dango! oh sweet Dango where could you be?." Nino asked nobody in sweat dropped at his older brother who was by now looking around frantically in the house not even knowing that his brother tricked him.

"Yo Nino there is no dango selling lady."alex said chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head,upon hearing of those words he stopped and turned around and looked at his nervous younger who was sweating profusely Nino's head grew magically large and teeth were replaced by Sharp teeth like a shark's.

"What! There is no dangos for me to eat! I could kill yo-" but Nino rant ended unexpectedly as he clutched his chest and fell hard on the floor and screamed out in froze as he watched his brother experience pain in front of him.

'_Shit! I didn't know I was hurt this badly,it seem I broke a few of my ribs must've been when I fell through the wooden table.'_Nino thought to himself but remained to lay down on the floor to wait for the pain lessen.

Alex regained his himself and walked away from the kitchen and to the lounge and took out a first aid kit and put it down beside him."Okay,Nino I'm going to take off your shirt and put on some bandages on your injured ribcage." Alex told Nino with a serious tone but Nino just nodded and sat up and watched Alex get to work on applying the bandages.

Nino and alex remained sitting next to each other,each of them lost in their thoughts on what happened suddenly got up and started to walk toward the passage way of the house and headed into a room and looked around the room that he called his bedroom in which he shared with alex.

moving toward the wardrobe that held his clothes and started folding the clothes he choose and put them into his the backpack over his shoulder,he exited the room and walked past a surprised alex whose mouth was dropped to the floor in comical fashion.

"Are you not coming with idiot?." Nino asked in annoyance to his younger brother who regained his composure and had a determined look on his face.

"thought you would never ask teme" alex said with a cocky smile and dashed to the same room Nino came from and returned again with his own backpack and stood alongside Nino infront of the door.

"wait wait where are we going exactly Nino?"

Nino fell on his head in a comical way "You Bloody Idiot Where do you think we going?!" Nino screamed at alex and slapped him on his cheek.

"we are going to get that man who attacked us yesterday Right?." alex questioned Nino but the thing that caught Nino's attention was how serious his younger brother had gotten all of the sudden.

"Yes and No." Nino said and looked at a eerily silent alex and continued."I want to go and become a pirate to kill the captain of the Saint Merge Pirates,so I will endure being chased by the Marine and other unknown forces to kill that bastard who took mom and dad." Nino declared with anger in his voice as his hand balled into a fist.

Alex smiled and took out his purple gloves out of his pocket and wore them "Yosh Teme-san let's go and become pirates and hunt down that bastard." alex admitted and looked at alex was standing infront of the door of their house in which he lived in for 14 years and was about to leave it to become a pirate.

Nino suddenly looked around him and saw that his katana was not in his left hand but was still in the kitchen,walking toward the sheathed katana and picking it up.

'_man what will I do without you? it seem I always forget you at times'_Nino thought to himself and chuckled lightly to himself and turned to walk back to alex.

Alex and Nino stood infront of the door of the house,the magnitude of the situation fell upon them hard that they would risk their lives to kill a single man and conquer the sea once they leave Orange Town.

"so this is it huh?." Nino asked nobody in particular and continued." once we leave we will become Rookie Pirates trying to make it Big in the Wild Sea" Nino declared shaking his head his hand reached for the doorknob and turned it and here he was leaving the house he lived in for 17 years of his the door it opened to welcome the warm Sun's heat into the house.

Nino walked to the outside of the house and didn't look behind him but alex remained inside the house,his head hung but there was tears hitting the floor.

'_mom and dad I will make you proud of me wherever you are and become strong to stay alive and kill the captain of the Saint Merge Pirates'_Alex thought to himself,getting his emotions back into walked out of the house and caught up to Nino.

" Let's Go Alex Kusagi!"

"Let's Go Nino Kusagi!"

They Shouted in Unison and disappeared into the moving crowd of Orange Town.

**Somewhere On A Unknown Island **

laying on a sandy beach a young man with blonde spiky hair,green eyes and wearing formal clothes consisting of a black pants,white shirt,red waistcoat and a black blazer that was next to him with a emblem in yellow with two guns forming a X.

the young man had a glass with orange juice in it and he was not really drinking it but playing around with the straw in it but his main focus was the clouds above him moving slowly in sync.

'_really is a lovely day today but I'm kinda thinking why am I drinking orange juice when my favorite is grape but I'm enjoying it wish this day would las-'_but his thoughts were interrupted by a sound of shoes moving through the sand.

sitting up and looking behind him to find a old man wearing a something a butler would wear." ah Daz-san I have finally found you,so you have been here since this morning when you came back from your previous mission but it's unfortunate that Master Has another mission for you." the old man said as he handed the young man named Daz a letter.

Daz looked at the letter in curiosity and opened it up to read what was written in it,reading the letter done he handed it back to the butler and picked up his blazer and dusted himself off and walked away from the old man but stopped and turned his head and asked.

"Hey Old man,do you think times will be changing soon because it sure does feel that way to me and that something big will happen soon." Daz asked the butler who smiled at him.

"well Daz-san things change you enjoyed a glass of orange juice but tomorrow you will be drinking something else,so things always change Daz-San" the butler said as he kept his smile.

"Thanks a lot old man." Daz waved the old man goodbye and walked away drinking his Orange juice but the butler dropped his smile and looked at the slowly disappearing Daz.

'_how much you are so correct you little brat,indeed things will change but things will change for you' _the butler thought to himself as he walked in a different direction.

Daz walked and saw that he finished the orange juice,throwing the glass on the side of the road,he reached his destination and it was a small town but at the centre was a white was people walking around the place and Daz just headed in the direction of the mansion but as soon he was a short distance away from the door of the mansion.

A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fired a shot at Daz's foot " Halt there You trespasser I suggest you turn back and preserve the little life you have." the man said as he stood a little distance away from Daz.

" Oi you bastard these are brand new shoes!" Daz said as he looked at his shoes and pulled out a cloth out of his pocket and bent down to wipe the dust off his shoes.

" Oh it's you Daz,I'm sorry just today a lot of people have been trying their luck on entering the mansion but I heard the boss has a new mission for you,so you can go ahead and enter."the security guard dressed similarly to Daz,the man stepped aside and allowed Daz to walk into the mansion.

upon entering the mansion Daz was greeted by a woman who showed him the way to a door and left him to enter the room,Daz entered the room and was surprised at the music being played by the man behind a desk filled with paper.

" welcome again back Daz and I have a new mission for a little debt collecting mission some guy who likes to go to a ocean restaurant called baraties owes me 20 million Beri but he has been a little slick lately everytime I send my guys to go get him but I believe with your skills you can get the job done with ease." the man said with an Italian accent but never lifted his head up from the paper he was reading but Daz felt that the man's eyes bore into him.

Daz relaxed a little " I will accept the mission sir and I will make sure I get the money or I kill him that's what I will do." Daz said as he made his way to the door but stopped as the man spoke again.

"dont fail me like your father had failed me boy that's why he is six-feet under as we speak." the man said to Daz but Daz just nodded his head and walked out of the room and into the hall as he balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall in anger.

'_fuck! why does he bring up that everytime,I am my own man not that I don't think about my father but he is a traitor to the family.'_Daz thought as he pulled himself together and made it look like nothing happened.

**In The Office.**

"Make sure He is Dead Oscar Sticky-Fingers and make it look like a accident okay,I don't want any loose ends tracing their way to me or the family."

" Yes Sir I will make sure he is dinner for the fishes.".

**Author's Note: **Okay so that is my second chapter of my I have been caught up in the world of SoulCraft(it is a rpg android game) but enough of that my story is a New Era of pirates so that means luffy is the pirate king but something will happen to him in the later parts of my story. and that Im trying to find my own style so I do apologize in advance if you spot grammar errors and all..

the thing I want to say is that I will upload my fanfiction on weekends so it will be a weekly thing that's if I don't have interruptions namely( Games and school life) but it will be the December holiday so I will have much time to upload. and I believe I dropped a clue of how old Nino and alex kusagi is.

Goodbye and reviews welcomed it gets me working faster oh and while I was writing this chapter I was listening to Melt Banana-Candy Gun


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece:The New Voyage

**chapter 3-Battle in the middle of the Sea**

**Betrayal by family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any other thing related to one piece but I do own the characters you about to read about.**

The calm sea waves was relaxing as Alex and Nino were on a cargo ship that was on its way to Baratie,a restaurant in the middle of the boys had a little of a hard time getting on the ship due to the captain not wanting any trouble and saying that the two boys shouldn't delay his trip.

**Flashback**

"now this is a cargo ship that is currently on its way to baratie.I have to be there by tonight and I don't want any delays from any of you." the captain of the cargo ship said as he looked at the two boys before him.

Alex looked at Nino to see if he would answer the man but Nino just nodded his head and jumped onto the followed Nino onto the ship and found themselves a spot to sit on the deck.

**End of the flashback.**

And now they were on they way to restaurant in the middle of the was said even the strongest of pirates would come there and have quick bite of the delicious meals made by best chefs.

Nino was having a hard time controlling his seasick because the ship was swerving around and that made him want to puke. alex was laughing at him the entire time because his entire face was green.

"How can you be a pirate when you can't even handle the swerve of a ship, man I wish I had a stronger brother." Alex mocked Nino and pointed an accusing finger at Nino who was not interested at the insults.

'_Man being insulted by this idiot sure does feel crap but we should be at baratie in two hours but that's just a gut-feeling.'_Nino thought to himself as he stood up and looked around and saw that the sky was tainted in orange clouds meaning that the sun was going to set soon.

"Hey! you two kids we are nearly at our destination, I say in two hours max we should be there." The captain said as he wore a mock marine coat but instead of the kanji of Justice his kanji stood for Captain.

'_Just as I predicted,well better get enough rest.'_Nino thought.

"Okay Old man! thank you for the free trip in advance." Alex said to the captain as he leaned alongside Nino on the railing of the ship looking at the ocean below them.

"It all starts now alex we are officially pirates from today but we remain brothers." Nino told Alex as they both continued looking at the ocean waiting to arrive at baratie.

**Elsewhere.**

Daz was at the helm just looking at the fast approaching baratie restaurant,taking a sip of the grape juice that he got earlier from one of the workers on the was just thinking of ending the mission quick so he could go back to being lazy. that was his favourite pastime.

checking if he got his two guns in his shoulder holster. '_I never go without you two on any mission I get.'_ Daz thought to himself as he returned to drinking his grape juice that was almost just looked at the stars that was forming quickly in the night sky.

lost in his thoughts he failed to see that he was already at the baratie and that the ship he was on was already anchored." Daz-san we are here so you can get off and get your job done." Said a man wearing a suit similar to the one Daz wore but his hair was purple and it was spiky.

The man remained standing there wondering if Daz would move or not.

"Daz! were you listening to what I said? We are at baratie already,so I suggest you go do your mission or should I report back to the boss for your insubordination!." The man screamed at Daz who turned around so quickly and pulled out one of his guns and aimed It at the unsuspecting man.

"W-what are you doing Daz?." The man stuttered and took a few steps back,looking at Daz in total shock the man slightly took off his tie." I suggest you don't do anything stupid."

"Now now...don't you go being a idiot and go tell the boss that I'm only taking my time getting off this would be the most worse insubordination act would be me killing you with my precious gun."Daz Said as he playfully toyed with his gun making the man standing before him nervous.

"But do you know what will make me forget about this incident?."

"W-what would that be sir?." the man asked nervously.

"A glass of Grape juice."Daz said man sweatdropped at the request but regained his composure as he took the glass that was tossed to him by a smiling Daz.

Daz waited for the man to return with his grape juice, as he waited he pulled out a picture of the man that he was suppose to meet at baratie to talk about the money he owed Daz's the picture was a middle aged man with green hair and a pencil moustache and was slightly wore a black jean and a t-shirt that was clearly too small for hum because his stomach was showing.

Daz was disgusted by the man's appearance but what shocked him was the name behind the photograph.'T_his man! he was my dad's friend back in the day when-'_his train of thought was cut-off as the man he ordered came back with his juice but Daz first put the picture back in the inner pocket of his blazer before he accepted the grape juice.

" Ah thank you Frank.i'll be on my way now I expect you to be here when I get ordered the man named Frank as Daz made his way off the ship and onto the large ship known as Baratie.

The place was filled with laughter and the delicious smell of food being cooked and served to his way to the entrance of the restaurant, took a sip of the grape juice before taking a deep breath and entered the restaurant.

To his annoyance, the lights of the restaurant temporary blinded him but he regained his sight and made his way to a vacant a seat He looked around the restaurant and waved at a waiter who was standing next to another waiter.

The waiter Daz. called walked up to the table and with a smile asked. "Good evening sir,would you like to order something?."

Daz just took a quick look at the menu but found nothing that peeked his interest,so he thought he should do get to his real reason for calling the waiter.

"Have you seen this man before." Daz pulled out the photograph of the man he wanted to see and showed the waiter." A lot of people says he comes here all the time to eat your delicious cooking." Daz said while taking a big gulp of his grape juice.

The waiter looked at the photograph and snapped his fingers." oh you looking for Edward Wolfgang,gentleman who always here." the waiter pointed at a table in the far corner of the restaurant." there he is." the waiter said before looking back at Daz who was looking at the table the waiter pointed at in curiosity.

"but may I ask sir? what do you want With Mister Wolfgang?"

"Let's just say he owes me something that he needs to repay now... but do me a favour." Daz said with a wicked smile that made the waiter shake nervously but Daz continued." I want you to get me more grape juice." Daz said as his eyes suddenly turned into heart shapes and his background filled with waiter fell over himself in comical fashion.

"Yes,I will get that grape juice for you now." the waiter took Daz's glass and went into a door with the sign above it "staff only".

Getting up from his seat,Daz made his way to the table the elusive Edward Wolfgang was sitting. as Daz was approaching the table his thought to himself '_I am going to end this right now but I can't kill him in front of all these people.'_Daz looked around the restaurant to see that many people were minding their own business.

Finally at the table,Daz looked at the man who was busy eating his meal in silence and not looking up to see the young man,clearly staring at him.

"You know kid,you watching me like that is sure making my meal dull and that emblem on your chest gains my full attention. the man said while he remained focused on his pulled out the chair and sat down and looked at the man who was eating his meal.

Finally looking up,Daz got a good look of the man he was sent to.'_whoa! he looks still young for a guy who was my dad's friend b-'_his thoughts was cut short as the man named Edward Wolfgang spoke."I take it you not here on a friendly visit, but was sent to me by your declared as he took a sip of the red wine.

"Yes I've been sent here by my boss to collect the 20 million beri or I must just collect your head instead if you fail to give me the money." Daz said in serious tone and pulled out one of his placed it on the table for the old man to see but quickly put it back into its holster when the waiter Daz ordered to

get him grape juice arrived at the table. He sensed the tense atmosphere between the two men and quickly gave Daz his grape juice before leaving.

"You do know Your boss gave me the money last year after a certain man in his ranks planned to bring down the whole organization." Edward said.

"What! who was this man who planned to bring down the organization?." Daz shouted at Edward but his outburst did not go unnoticed by the other people in the restaurant who looked at the table occupied by the two men.

"Calm down kid,the man who planned to bring down the organization is John, younger brother of Lawrence "Law" Mongolia." Edward said as he took a huge gulp of the red wine and stared at Daz who was grinding his teeth together in anger.

Daz regained his composure and took a sip of his juice and calmed down '_ My own uncle had my father killed and sends me to clean up his own mess'_Daz thought to himself and said " Welll I am Daz Mongolia,son of the man who planned and got killed for trying to take down the organization,but enough of this. I want the money so I can be on my way." Edward got up from his chair and walked to the exit of the restaurant but Daz followed him.

Outside the restaurant Edward looked at Daz who had his two guns in both of his hands aimed at Edward who stood still looking at the two guns aimed at him.

" I see your father gave you those two guns...be quick and kill time is done on this world." but Daz was having a hard time pulling the trigger.

"I guess boss was right about you becoming soft but I never knew you were soft to this extent." a voice said as a figure stood behind Edward recognized the voice "Get down!." Daz shouted to Edward but it was too late as blood started coming out his mouth and fell face down dead. the figure pulled out a knife that was implanted to the back of the now dead Edward Wolfgang.

"How much I hate the the world is filled with them." the man said as he pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the knife clean and pointed it toward Daz who was shocked at what happened.

" Oscar! what are you doing here?." Daz asked in anger but didn't get an answer as Oscar ran in full speed to Daz and took a wild swing at Daz who let the knife pass above then shifted his weight and used his hands to balance. He back flipped to make distance between him and Oscar but Oscar didn't allow Daz to get far enough to use his guns,he again dashed to Daz who was still trying to comprehend what just happened,but didn't have time to think as he got a kick straight to his face that sent him crushing into a bunch of crates that exploded upon impact.

Oscar smiled at the damage he dealt to Daz and walked slowly to a struggling Daz." just stay down and let the pain overcome you,so that you can be at ease." Oscar said as he stood ontop of Daz who was struggling to stand up but he pulled out his gun and fired a shot at Oscar,His foe just sidestepped and laughed at the failed gun shot " It seems your aim is a little off friend." Oscar said sarcastically,Daz cursed at himself '_I can't use my guns against Oscar but that does not rule out that I can't use my feet and fists.' Daz _thought as put away his two guns into the shoulder holster and got into a fighting got the idea of what Daz wanted as he put away his knife and also got into a fighting stance.

Circling each other to see who would attack first,Oscar's eagerness got the better of smirked as he waited for Oscar to hit threw a punch aimed at Daz's gut but Daz parried the punch and punched Oscar's face that made the Mongolia family assassin stagger a was enough for Daz as he jumped in the air but had to flip as Oscar threw a wild punch trying to catch Daz in landed a vicious heel kick that connected with Oscar's head but he was not done as soon as he landed on the ground Daz hit Oscar with a uppercut that sent Oscar flying up to the landed hard on his back crumbling the wooden deck of the baratie restaurant.

"You are no match for me when it comes to hand-to-hand combat Oscar,just give up and go back to the boss to tell him that I am done with The organization." Daz said as he took off his blazer and threw it toward a injured started walking away from Oscar but he didn't get far as he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. to his surprise,his arm went limp and Daz was confronted by Oscar who was smiling at how surprised Daz was looking at him.

" Yes, I shall tell boss but there will be a difference to what you just told I will tell the boss that I killed you." Oscar declared as he pulled out another knife and ran toward Daz who was shocked at the speed Oscar came toward to slashed at Daz but Daz was unlucky as he got his right eyes cut as he was blinded he didn't notice that he was backtracking toward the ledge of the deck.

Oscar landed a kick to Daz's chest that sent Daz falling into the ocean below had a satisfied look on his face." Swimming is out of the option for him,so he will drown,A fitting death for a weakling like him." Oscar said as he dusted himself off and walked away from the scene of the battle between the two family members.

**Cargo ship**

The ship was in view of the great baratie restaurant and the crew men started rushing around the ship making sure everything was ready for delivery to the baratie restaurant. Alex and Nino was also helped the crew men to move crates and sacks filled with food,The captain of the ship stood at the centre of the deck and spoke loudly." Now men! We are at our destination,I expect all of you to carry yourselves with dignity and respect. Do I make myself clear?!" crew mates stopped doing what they were doing and yelled in unison Even Alex yelled.

"Yes Sir!." they shouted but what surprised Nino was Alex also shouting " Oi, idiot We are not crew mates of this ship,so no need to be involved with them." Nino said as he held a sack over his shoulder and jumped off the ship and landed on the deck of baratie.

'what a fucking show off Nino is...'Alex thought as he also jumped off the ship with a wooden crate in his hands and looked around the place but didn't see where he should put down the crate."Hey! You two idiots,drop off those things at the backdoor but knock first." The captain of the ship shouted at the two boys.

Looking around the restaurant the two boys finally found the backdoor and knocked on the door,waiting for the door to open something caught the eye of alex in the dropped the crate next to the door,Walking toward the ledge of baraties he stopped a object floating but quickly was a hand of a person,Jumping up in surprise.

"Nino!,Get over here quick." Alex called out to Nino who ran toward Alex who was crouching and his hand in the ocean. "So what are you looking for?" Nino asked Alex but got shocked as Alex started pulling out a person and placing him on the deck.

Alex looked at Nino with a quizzical look and pointed at the unconscious finally got what Alex was trying to tell him as he slapped Alex and said " Are you fucking serious,You want me to give him the kiss of life." Nino's teeth were sharp as a piranhas.

"Well yeah,I do expect you to do that since I did pull him out of the ocean.

"I'll do it." said a man standing at the door with a apron and a chef's hat." but bring him in."

**Authors Note :**

Well that is it, my third chapter took a bit longer to finish due to a family vacation trip and making the chapter a bit longer..I have a beta-reader now so that mean my writing will be a bit better but I don't consider the guy my beta-reader only but as a friend as well.

And another thing is that I don't like having ghost readers..so whoever reads my work tell me what you think because that will help me improve and make my writing more exciting than it is right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: The New Voyage**

**Chapter Four: Revival of a Marksman,**

**Naming of the Crew.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece but I do own the original characters you about to read.**

" I'll do you two are done arguing like women then i suggest you two get that boy in here fast!."Said the man who was leaning against the door of the restaurant with a towel on his back. Inside,The Man left the door open for the Two Boys.

"You heard the 's carry the kid to the resturant and there we will see what we can do for him."Nino said to Alex who was not having the most pleasurable thought he would have,Lifting up the Unconscious Boy on his struggled to walk properly from excess weight,Shuffling alongside Nino who was enjoying seeing his brother struggle but he couldn't shake of the feeling he had.

'_I don't know what is going on but the appearance of this kid could complicate things for us.'_

Alex Managed to reach the door of the Restaurant and dropping the unconscious teen onto the floor. The chef appeared with a first aid kit that he dropped on the opening it and taking out bandages,He applied it on the body of the wounded chef checked the vital signs of the boy and declared that everything is okay.

"It seem he didn't inhale any water as far as I can only needs a few hours of rest to recover properly.I need to go back to work, so look after him until he wakes up."The chef said as he took the first aid kit and left to go work in the kitchen, Alex stared at the unconscious boy in deep thought. The stare didn't go unnoticed by Nino.

"Are you okay Alex?, Cause you seem distracted by something.."The silence covered the entire room as Nino waited for Alex answer him,but Alex just remained silent as he continued to gaze at the he had enough of the silence Nino, slapped him on the head in order to get a response.

"Yes Yes Yes, I heard you there was no reason for you to hit a serious note though, yes,I am distracted by this its like this to be a pirate, I don't know if we going to survive in this world.

Nino looked at his brother in disbelief as he tried to understand what his younger brother just told on impulse, Nino grabbed Alex by his collar and slammed him against the wall."You can't be thinking such things at this time Alex!." Nino shouted at Alex who wa trying hard to fight his brother's grip,Before Nino let go of Alex who fell onto the looked straight into the eyes of Nino who was not budging from the stare he was receiving.

"Stay things will happen in the future but we shouldn't be heartless toward the fallen,but gather courage to continue on our travels."Nino said in declaration to Alex who flinched from what Nino toward Alex,Nino stood in front of Alex and embraced him in a hug that sent Alex in a emotional turmoil. Tears dropped onto Nino's shoulder,Breaking away from the embrace Nino left the returned to looking at the unconscious boy.

**Elsewhere**

A man with a Blue Hair cut in a Mohawk was walking through a busy town toward a mansion in the far a tune to himself,The man walked in a leisurely manner only stopping to look at a stall selling fruit."How much is this apple?" The man asked the vendor who took a look at the apple the man pointed at." Oh,This apple is 10berries sir." The vendor said thinking the man with the blue hair would buy it,but instead the man took the apple and Walked away without looking vendor protested about a man robbing him,Only find a knife flying toward him fast.

Reaching the mansion, The man opened the massive Receptionist At her desk, with a phone in hand, gave him a glance before ending her approached the desk and asked "Hey there is the boss.I am here to report the completion of the mission he sent me to do." He said as his fingers danced across the table in receptionist just looked at him in disgust and picked up a thick through the many pages she suddenly stopped and placed a finger on a page.

" is currently in his office but he is-."She didn't have a chance to get done speaking as The man already left the reception desk.

"That's all I needed to know Sweet Cheeks." Oscar said as he walked away from the desk and into the hallway of the mansion in silence this got to the office of his boss but stopped as he heard numerous voice within the room.

"Why must you always be sure of things Sir?. One of the voice said however quickly another voice was rose up in the room.

"Oh stop being Negative always tend to work out for us in the Mongolia family even when a vice-adrimal is close to nail us for our crimes,We always find a way out of the tight spots.

"You so confident you little Daz won't rat us out to the Marine and World Government like his father almost did.

Oscar leaning against the door to listen to what was spoken clearly."For two of my strongest men In the family,You sure do fight like on the matter of my disobedient nephew. I have solved that issue as I sent him on a cold mission that will not prove fruitful for him,That's because he will be killed by one of the members of the family."Another voice said instead as soon as he was finished talking the door erupted open and Oscar stumbled and fell on the floor of the room.

The Room fell silent as the three occupants eyes settled on of the men in the room stood up and crouched in front of man easily rolled up the sleeves of his blazer before Grabbing Oscar by his looked up to meet the cold Orange eyes of the mysterious man balled his left hand in a fist and delivered a solid punch to Oscar's gut prompting Oscar to cough blood that splatter on the blue suit of the man.

"How disgusting of you,Oscar-Kun, to mess up my favourite suit. Oh well I guess I have to kill you now."He man took out a gun and pointed it to the head of Oscar that closed his eyes to wait for the trigger to be pulled.

"Enough! You insolent Kids."The room was filled with go of oscar,The man returned his gun to the shoulder holster and looked at his boss. "Now! Bambino, I won't allow you to act without my orders and you killing Oscar will cause unrest within my ranks." The Family head slammed his hand causing the office to rumble under the pressure.

Daichi remained seated in his chair and looked at the spectacle in amusement,he gently pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Well sir,You have done enough to settle this embarrassing event." he said as he stood up and corrected his black suit and yellow tie before Brushing back his Light brown hair.A deadly gleam was evident in his blue eyes that was looking at Bambino."

The Boss of the family rested his hands on the desk and looked at Bambino. Who Took off his jacket and looked at Oscar in hate." time I see you,You will not have a happy ending and a brain to think from." Bambino said as he just walked out of the room and in the process pushing Oscar out of the way.

Stumbling ,Oscar was sweating profusely at the situation he was in.'_Fuck! Phew ,that was a close lieutenant Bambino got his way.I would've been dead '._Oscar was broke out of his thinking as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Oscar! I will not have you rush into my office without knocking or asking the receptionist if I am available or not."The Boss of Mongolia family said as he slammed his fist on his desk in anger.

"I am sorry boss,It's just that I thought you were not busy and wouldn't mind if told you that I have succeeded in killing Daz Mongolia." Oscar said in haste.

The Boss had a slight smile on his face by the news that he received from his his hand to dismiss Oscar who hurried out of the Room.

**Baratie Restaurant**

A form laying on a bed with bandages on his shoulder and on his head covering his Right form shot up from the bed and looked around, the clutched his shoulder but found he couldn't see with his right eye.

"Kyah!". A scream erupted from the Young Man and the door to the room was kicked open by Alex,Who looked ready to beat someone up but he calmed down once he saw that nobody incriminating in the room,just the boy he rescued earlier.

"Oh,It's just the hell did you have to scream like that "Kyah!". Alex mimicked the way the wounded kid screamed in a comical way as he waved his to look at the boy to find him unwrapping the bandage that was covering his right eye, Alex pulled up a chair and sat by the boy.

Daz got into a sitting position and tried to look through his right that he couldn't see properly as it was cleared his throat to get the attention of the boy. "So what is your name?." Alex innocently asked expecting to get a answer from the boy,Instead the room was silent.

"Uhm,You are not the talking type i that will change soon"Alex said as he took out two guns out of his pocket and playfully shooting and making gun shot sounds with his mouth. That brought a response from the boy."Don't do that with my guns!." The boy said as Alex stopped playing with the guns and had a confused look on his face.

"Oh,So these two bad boys are yours.I'm kinda mom would never allow me to have a gun." Alex said playfully to the boy as he looked at the guns and found a inscription on one of the guns ." But tell me why do your gun have name cause this one is called Tempesta Di does even say?." Alex asked to the boy who stared at the gun.

"It means Storm Fire.I was given to it by my father before he died but the other gun he gave it to me so that I can name it for myself,but I have not found a suitable name yet." The kid said as he slipped out of the bed and went to go take his shirt but found it was wet.

"Oh Yeah,I forgot to mention that your clothes have been washed your clothes since they were wet and , you can borrow some of my clothes to wear."Alex said as he searched his backpack for something the kid could out a white T-shirt with a smiling panda on it and a green handed the clothes to the kid who took the clothes and bowed to Alex.

"Thank You for letting me wear your the way, my name is Daz,What's your name?."Daz said as he put on the T-shirt and Jean. "My name is Alex 's nice to meet you Daz-San."

Nino stood at the door and saw the two boys talking to each a slight decided to interrupt them by Shooting a small flame out of his hand aimed at Alex,Who didn't notice it when it landed on his hair and it turned into a huge flame,Alex felt a warm sensation on his head, before Placing a hand on his head.

"Kyah!." Alex screamed in pain in a similar way then Daz has done before as he ran around the dropped the T-shirt he was about to wear and took a wet towel that was miraculously in the then jumped on Alex and wrapped the towel around Alex's blazing head to kill the fire.

Nino decided that it was time to disappear from the crime scene before Alex got a clue to how a fire had started on his stood up and checked to see if his hair was still okay in the that his hair was okay, he cracked his knuckles and was about to exit the room when he stopped suddenly and turned around.

" Hey Daz,Why don't you become my Nakama. So we can just conquer the Sea."

Daz was taken aback by what Alex said as he took a step back and processed what Alex said '_He wants me to become his Nakama, Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea although I can use them to get revenge on Lawrence Mongolia .' _Daz thought as he looked at Alex.

Walking up to Alex and looking at each other in the eye,Black meets nodded his head in reply and extended his hand for a shake but Alex just fist pumped Daz's hand,Who was surprised at the gesture.

Alex smiled a big grin and gave Daz the shoulder holster with the guns."Here I believe this is yours." Daz took the shoulder holster and put it on. "By the way. What's your Crew Name? and do you have a ship?." Daz asked Alex who nervously scratched his head and answered.

"Well we don't have a pirate ship however I think we going to call the crew The Blackbird Pirates and Welcome to the Crew."Daz smiled and looked at the two guns '_With these two guns and this idiot ,I will be able to bring an end to the Mongolia family crime syndicate in due time.'_

"Okay,Let's go get who is responsible for nearly ruining my hair and pay him back in kind for setting my hair on fire." Alex said as he lead Daz in a search for the culprit.

Nino appeared in a instant in front of the two boys in a wind of fire and smiled."It seem we got a new member and i got more good news,We got a small ship now and my limited skills in navigation will set sail soon for the nearest island but." Nino smile turned into a stern look and it shocked the two boys what he would say next.

"This is the beginning of our quest,Things from here onward will be stressful and heavy for the three of us. So we got to stay strong together."

**AUTHOR'S Note:** So its the fourth chapter and things are looking up for our two boys(Oh,but now they are 3).So with a new member of the crew,the adventure begins now to uncover the mysterious disappearance of their parents.

For more things to say is that whoever reads my story please leave a review,Good or that I can improve the story to your liking.

Thank You and happy reading until next time On One piece:The New Voyage.


End file.
